


Reunited

by pandacchii



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, because i needed some damn fluff after that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished Tales of Zestiria and I was overcome with too many feelings from the ending so I wrote my own short fluff.</p>
<p>This does contain spoilers for the ending!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Mikleo ran his hands along the walls of the ruins, feeling the rivets and bumps through his gloves.

He had been across the continent, making sure to see every ruin in the Celestial Record. This one in particular had always been one that both him and Sorey had wanted to see.

A sharp pain hit his chest as it always did when he thought of Sorey’s name.  It had been so long since he had seen him; he was slowly starting to forget how his voice sounded.

He grimaced, gripping the wall for support.

Mikleo had to continue for Sorey’s – _no_ , their dream.

His breathing finally continued to a more controlled pace, and the pain slowly subsided away.

He continued his way through the ruin and the sound of running water encircled his senses. In shrines like these, Mikleo always felt more peaceful, more at home. The energy of the water around him gave him life. This shrine in particular was very similar to the water temple he had done with Sorey those long years ago. 

The walls were all lined with carvings, chiseled with perception to match the history written down in the Celestial records.

His eyes skirted the encryptions which told of a history long before his, or even gramps’ time. Definitely from the Pre-Asgard Era. He hurriedly followed the wall of text, a tale of a great fight with commanders that rode on ferocious beasts to claim ruin to their enemy. It told of heroes, of villains, a gallivant hero that came to turn the tide.

As the war was about to come to an end, the wall had crumbled – the story unfinished. Mikleo sighed from disappointment, only slightly embarrassed at how he must have seemed running along the length of the wall.

It was then he noticed about the room the wall had led him to. The circular room was large, he had obviously reached the end of the shrine. The walls along the edge of the room were carved in gold that showed pictures of the story he had read. Along the northern most wall stood a figure, wielding a large sword that was held to the sky above him. What looked like a beam of sunlight shone down on him, with the soldiers of the war kneeling down on his left and right side.

That must have been the hero – arriving to end the battle.

In the middle of the room was a small tub of water, encircled by bricks. The water looked clear, most likely blessed by the water seraphim over time in the shrine.  Several feet in front of the pond was a large monolith. There, the ending of the battle was written.

 

Mikleo’s eyes widened in wonder as he walked closer to the monolith, a large water crystal shone brightly in the center

The battle had ended with the hero’s intervention, using the powers of the seraphim to bring peace to the two fighting countries. One of shepherds of old’s tale, most likely. He smiled sadly to himself. He knew Sorey would be gushing about the story, comparing his journey to his predecessors.  

He slowly brought a hand to touch the crystal, the shimmering surface feeling as if it too had been made from the seraphim’s artes. As he placed the full hand on the crystal, the ground below him started to shake. The stones underneath his feet gave way, swallowing him into the ground.

Mikleo panicked, as his body started to plummet into the hole. He went through all of the mystic artes he knew, planning how he was going to going to escape from the basement of the ruins.

However, he suddenly stopped moving. His body held up by some force… Not a force, but someone.

Confused, Mikleo turned his head to the side to see a hand grasping at his own keeping him from falling.

A glove with the shepherd’s mark, with two feathers…

It took him a moment for it to seep through him.

Who the glove belonged to. This hand. These feathers. That familiar grip on his arm.

His eyes widened as realization spread throughout him. Could it really be him?  Could it be Sorey?

Mikleo followed the arm up to see who the owner of the arm was. _It was……Sorey_.

All his fears, all his worries washed away from him at that moment. Euphoria sweeping over him like a tidal wave.

He had come back. Sorey was here, he was _here_. His eyes softened as he took in the face of the boy he had wished every moment, every day to return back to his side. His wish had finally been granted. Even if this was a dream, and he really was at the bottom of the ruins… He never wanted to wake up.

Mikleo smiled, gazing up at the familiar face. He grabbed ahold of the hand that held his own and let Sorey guide him up.

As soon as Mikleo got to the top, he tackled Sorey and buried his face into his chest.

“Sorey....,” he mumbled, “Sorey, Sorey, Sorey,” he repeated the name like a prayer, clinging to the back of his cloak for dear life.

At his back Sorey gripped Mikleo close, fingers digging into his back as he pressed him tightly against him. Mikleo could feel Sorey’s body shaking. But his was too.

The shepherd nestled himself into the other’s neck, closing his eyes.

“Mikleo…. I’m home.”

Sorey’s voice was cracked, pained yet held such deep warmth and feelings in those three words.

Unable to control it, The Seraph’s cheeks soon were stained with tears as he repeated the name over and over again, until his voice too could speak no more.

The two of them stayed locked in their embrace for a long time, holding each other as proof the other was there.

Finally, it was Mikleo first to loosen his embrace and he leaned back to look at the boy in front of him.

Sorey had looked like he had not aged a day since he had fought Hedalf. That innocence remained, his green eyes sparkling as he looked at Mikleo. He sighed in relief. He hadn’t changed after becoming Maotelus’s vessel. He was still Sorey.

Mikleo took off one of his gloves, and moved slowly, cupping Sorey’s cheeks. The warmth from his human skin seeped into his hands, still feeling as if he would wake up at any second.

Sorey leaned into Mikleo’s touch, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. He brought his hand up to cover Mikleo’s with his own.

Mikleo felt like crying more.

“I’ve missed you, Mikleo…” Sorey sighed, his eyes staying closed.

The seraph smiled, bringing his forehead to gently press against Sorey’s.

“Mmm…” Mikleo agreed, “Were you able to fulfill your dream?” He asked.

Sorey opened his eyes to look at Mikleo.

He shook his head lightly, not to shake off the hand that cupped his cheek.

“During my time asleep? No, but now I can.”

Mikleo looked at him questioningly. Did he still have more tasks to fulfill in purifying the land?

Sorey laughed at his partner’s expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Well….” Sorey reached for Mikleo’s other hand to interlock them with his own. “I’m here with you now, aren’t I? We can finally live our dream of exploring the ruins…together.”

He felt his ears go red, and looked away from Sorey. They were too close, so it didn’t make much of a difference.

“Idiot…” He mumbled embarrassingly.

Sorey laughed, a happy chime echoing throughout the ruins around them.

“You made me wait a long time, you know…”

“Ah…” Sorey looked down, his voice somber. “How long…has it been? It can’t have been longer than ten years? You don’t look that much older…”

“100 years. 100… long years.”

The Shepherd closed his eyes and grimaced.

“I’m sorry, Mikleo,”

“We agreed, back in Lastonbell, remember?” Mikleo’s eyes turned his attention back to Sorey’s. “However long it took, whatever happened, I would always support you.”

Sorey’s eyes met his own and he smiled sadly.

“Thank you…” He retracted back and leaned upwards to kiss Mikleo lightly on his temple. “I love you, Mikleo. I didn’t get to say it back, back in Elysia but I should have and– “

“I—“ Mikleo paused, hesitating to find the right words to say. “I’ve always loved you, Sorey. I know that you’ve known, and I’ve known. I wanted to say it back then in Elysia too. But we don’t need to speak the truth when we already know, isn’t that right?”

Sorey leaned forward dusting Mikleo’s lips with his own. His lips were like feathers ghosting the senses of his own and sending warm waves through his body.

“Welcome home, Sorey.”

 


End file.
